The Legend of Admiral Griff Original
by Konig15
Summary: AU. Alderaan's only hope rests in the hands of Admiral Amise Griff, loyal servant of the Empire.


The Legend of Admiral Griff

It can be said that no one benefited more from the rise of the Galactic Empire than Wilhuff Tarkin. Tarkin, an aristocrat through and through, had long ago hitched his star to Senator, then Chancellor, then Emperor Palpatine, and it had paid off handsomely. As the Old Republic burned in its death throes, Tarkin rose like a Phoenix from the ashes. He sometimes wondered if he were the second most powerful in the Empire, or merely the third, behind Darth Vader. He supposed it didn't matter.

He realized he had been distracted for a moment, and hadn't heard. He cleared his throat, and bade Lord Vader to continue his report on his interrogations of the princess.

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable," said the dark lord through his mechanical breathing device. "It will be some time before we can extract any information from her."

Stubbornness. Tarkin figured it was the mark of well bred royalty. Normally, he would have some sympathy for a fellow noble, especially one as young as she, but even at 19, a traitor was a traitor. She would be pumped dry of information and crushed like the roach she was.

A lieutenant, Tarkin thought it might be Habery, came forward to him "The final check-out is complete. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?"

Tarkin thought about it for a moment, when what appeared to be a great idea dawned on him. He said out loud, more to himself than anyone else, "Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion."  
"What do you mean?" asked, nay demanded, Vader

"I think it is time we demonstrate the full power of this station." He looked at the Lieutenant. "Set your course for Alderaan."

"With pleasure," said he, truthfully. Jackal, thought Tarkin; he had killed billions, but he still thought it distasteful to take pleasure in it.

But what Tarkin did not see was the horrified reaction of the Communication Specialist Carlos Joons. Anyone could have seen it, had they bothered to look, but Joons was the kind of man that few pay attention to unless they know him well. He'd already seen the station's superlaser destroy the penal colony of Despayre, and the fearsome reputation of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin left no doubt in Joons' mind he intended to use his 'Death Star'. Now he knew the target.

Specialist Joons slipped away from the Comm., unnoticed for now. He had been planning for this since the aforementioned destruction of Despayre. This was not the Empire he had signed up for; not the Empire that brought order after the chaos of the Clone Wars and he knew he could not stand by. He went to his quarters, hoping to make it before the Death Star actually went into hyperspace. He retrieved a data packet and went to an unused comm. station deep in the bowels of the battle station, only a Communication specialist would know about.

He sighed as he entered the empty room. This was suicide, and he knew it. His father had told him that in the Clone Wars, there was an organization called the Underground that tried to prevent atrocities among Republic forces. So the Underground would speak once again. Joons warmed up the machinery, loaded the data, a rough schematic of the battle station's size and capabilities, and sent the following message via the stations distress comm. to every ship, home and business and government office across the Holonet:

This is a message from the underground. Death Star very real and operational. Course set for Alderaan. Hostile Intent. Can destroy entire planets. Estimated time to arrival: 8 hours minimum. All ships able, please come. Pease help. Your majesty, you must stop this madness! This is not the Empire I serve!

At this point, internal security came in and put an end to the transmission. Joons was surprised they didn't shoot him dead then and there. Worse was in store for him. Joons was scared, but strangely enough he felt almost elated. Dying a martyr's death had never appealed to him before, but it wasn't a bad way to go out. When the Emperor found out about this, heads would roll, quite literally.

*******

At the Fondor shipyards, Admiral Amise Griff sat at his desk, in his quarters aboard the new ship, a new class of ships, the Executor, which was being built for Lord Vader's personal use. It was just completing trials and simply waited to be given approval for deployment in the pursuit of Rebel Scum.

Admiral Griff looked out the window of his quarters into the black of the void, punctuated by tiny points of light. He had gotten this message form the 'Underground' and the dread was so heavy it was keeping his feet locked on the floor. Always an ambitious man, he had worked his way up through the ranks in the Bright Jewel Oversector, hunting pirates and smugglers, and occasionally Rebels. He hoped never to be put in a position like this: he had heard of atrocities happening before, but he had never before been in a position to stop them.

"What am I going to do?" he said out loud, his head sinking into his hands. He knew what he "Damn it!" He stood up, "Why does doing the right thing have to be so hard?! I wanted to be a Grand Admiral, now they might execute me." He ruffled his hair, "Ah fuck it. Fuck them all." He pressed the comm. Button at his desk, "Captain Piett?" The viewscreen on the wall came on to show the face of the Executor's third in command, Firmus Piett, Captain Ozzel having not yet arrived from duty in the Outer Rim.

"Ah, yes sir?" Piett asked nervously.

"Did you see it?" Griff asked testily, emphasis on 'it.'

"Yes, sir. And if the bridge watch is any indication, half of the crew will be ready to mutiny within the hour. We should do something quickly before things get out of hand. I suggest…"

"That we listen to them?" asked Griff, "An excellent ideal, Captain!"  
"Sir, this transmission could be anything, including a trap set by the Rebels…"

"Or a test of loyalty by High Command or an elaborate prank, but what does your gut tell you Captain?"

"It could be real. We've all heard rumors about this Death Star…"

"Then don't you think we should do something before Alderaan is reduced to space slag?!" said Griff

"It's not our place to get involved sir. I'm sure the commander of that facility has his reasons." replied Piett, his voice starting to quiver; such was his attempt to tow the official line.

Griff, thinking the young captain might be breaking down due to his berating, softened his voice a bit and said, "Firmus, may I call you Firmus? You're from…Axxila, correct?"

"Yes sir," replied the Captain.

"If you don't stick up for the Alderaani now, who's going to stop Tarkin's little toy from blowing up Axxila when Tarkin finds it wasn't loyal enough?"  
This did faze the captain, "You mean, Grand Moff Tarkin? Of Oversector Outer?"

"The same guy who crushed all those protestors with his ship on Ghorman. Yes, that fellow. So you and I both know what he's capable of. We've both done scandalous, no, no, questionable things in the service of the Republic and the Empire, but deliberate mass murder was never among them. Listen Captain: I'm going to Alderaan, and you can come with me as my 2nd in command, or as a passenger, your choice."

Captain Piett swallowed, and a said "If it's mutiny then, then call me a mutineer."

"Captain, do you really believe the Emperor would allow this if he knew?"

"Surely the Emperor does know Admiral, and he has not said anything…" and deck officer came out of the left of Griff's telescreen and talked in hushed tones, after he finished, Piett looked back at the telescreen "and High Command has just issued a stay order."

Griff crinkled his nose at this "Put me through to the outer comm." And it was done, "Death Squadron, you have been assembled here for the personal use of Lord Vader in crushing the infernal Rebellion. However, we should never forget that the primary purpose of the Imperial Navy is to protect the lives and property of Imperial citizens across the galaxy. Lord Tion, a good servant of the Empire until his murder a few days ago by Leia Organa, has stated repeatedly, 'when peace and stability are threatened, it is the Emperor's duty to intervene, to ensure his subjects' security and well-being.' We are instruments in this effort. Now it seems Grand Moff Tarkin is taking revenge against the Alderaani in a particular horrible way. I cannot order you to come with me to defend billions of innocents, but if you want to salvage your careers at the expense of your conscience, I don't want you. But let me tell you this: the Empire dies with Alderaan. In five minutes, I want all willing commanders to report in, and we will jump together."

Fifteen minutes later, all 20 Star Destroyers and over 1500 support craft jumped into hyperspace.

**********

"We've entered the Alderaan system," Admiral Motti, one of many on board the Death Star, informed Tarkin. As he said so, Lord Vader and two white clad stormtroopers entered with Princess Leia, her hands are bound.

Leia, defiant to the last, gave a small curtsey and said "Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

Tarkin came over and took Leia neatly by the chin, as a proper gentleman should to a young girl, "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life.

Leia coughed and said, "I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!"

Tarkin continued as if she had said nothing, "Before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

Leia smiled in hopeful defiance, and said, as if explaining to an obstinate child "The more you tighten your grip, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power...on your home planet of Alderaan." He looked menacingly at the viewscreen, showing a full glimpse of that peaceful little world Leia Organa had always called home.

"No!" she screamed and tried to lunge forward, but was restrained by the black clad Lord Vader. "Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly..."

Tarkin pressed his advantage. "You would prefer another target? A military target?! Then name the system!" He waved menacingly toward Leia. I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?" But even as he said this, a fleet of ships came out of Alderaan's shadow and jumped into hyperspace briefly to land at the Death Star's doorstep.

"Dantooine," Leia lowered her head in defeat, even though it was a lie. They're on Dantooine."

"There," smiled Tarkin wolfishly "You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable." He then spoke to Motti, "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

"What?! Leia screamed in horror.

"Sir!" said an officer.

Tarkin said to him, "Not now, trooper. And as for you Princess, you're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

"Sir!" said the officer.

"What is it?!" barked Tarkin

"We can't fire! There are ships too close. It could create a back draft."

"And that would seriously damage this battle station," said Lord Vader through hisses of his respirator. "Perhaps this technological terror is not as mighty as you thought."

Tarkin snorted in frustration. "What kind of ships?!"

The officer replied "At least 20 star destroyers, thousands of support ships. Those are ours. There are also hundreds of other ships, some civilian; some are known outlaws, a few Rebel Corvettes and X-Wing class fighters. It'll take some time to get the details. Oh sithspit, another six Frigates entered system. And then… there's an SD, but it's nearly 20 km long. They're hailing us."

"I do not sense friendliness from the commander of that fleet." Lord Vader remarked, not caring who, if anybody heard it. It amused him that it was HIS ship that was going to try and stop Tarkin, and mirth was a rare luxury for a Sith Lord.

Admiral Motti clenched his teeth, "These are traitors! All of them. We can destroy them all with this station. I think that might do better than blowing up a planet of pacifists and traitors."

Tarkin was more rational "It seems that Specialist Joons was more successful than he could have hoped. Sad he can't be here to witness his triumph. Still, diplomacy may win the day here. Put the commander on screen."

The display changed from Alderaan to the interior of the ISD Executor, where Admiral Griff sat in the command chair, "Good morning Governor, might I ask what you're doing here?" He kept the tone polite.

"I might ask the same of you…Admiral….Griff is it?" replied Tarkin.

"Yes sir and the pleasure is all mine." Griff continued to smile, "A little bird told me you were coming to town to blow up a civilian target. Kill billions. Destroy an entire civilization. The kind of thing I spent three years trying to stop General Grievous from doing back in the Clone Wars. So please, tell me I was misled."

"That 'little bird' is no longer among us. Alderaan is the main source of munitions for the Rebellion. They are traitors. The stability of the Empire is at stake. A planet is a small price to pay," said Tarkin evenly, trying to keep his cool, as he was informed another group of Star Destroyers entered the system.

Amise Griff summoned someone off camera and into the view came Bail Organa, the Viceroy Governor of Alderaan. He was robed fancifully but his hands were bound. "I have a traitor here you might want to collect. This is the only traitor on Alderaan. The other two billion are loyal subjects until proven otherwise." Griff's façade began to slip.

"Admiral, a major part of this station's value is as a deterrent. We must prove to the galaxy that we are prepared to use it at the slightest provocation," Tarkin tried to explain calmly.

"And that's where you're wrong Admiral. If you commit mass murder here, the Rebellion will never end. This is supposed to be an Empire of justice. The Emperor promised a safe and secure society and your kind have brought us neither."

"So you're Rebel scum now, Admiral Griff? We have the Emperor's backing, you do not!" hissed Admiral Motti. Tarkin bade him keep quiet.

"No, this is what the Empire stands for. Justice. Order. Protection of the weak. For all its problems we did not exchange the chaos of the Republic for an Empire of tyranny! Governor Tarkin, you have violated your mandate, coming to the Core worlds, you have plotted to kill billions of innocent sentients, NEEDLESSLY murder billions of sentients. If the Emperor sanctions you, he is no longer worthy to be followed. The Empire will collapse in on itself. My men and I are proof of this. Good men will never allow evil to stand long. Your conduct is criminal, immoral, unconscionable and I am hereby relieving you of command until such time as you can be brought to trial."

Tarkin pinched his hollow cheeks, and blinked, "Admiral, before I wipe you and your fleet off the face of the Universe, I simply want to know why you have thrown everything away to save a people who, honestly do not deserve it. I can wait."

Griff sneered, "So it's the hard way. Ever heard of Taris?"

"Yes, they produce a fine ale," replied Tarkin

"4,000 years ago, Taris was a thriving city-world, until the fleet of Darth Malak came there to find the Jedi Revan. Rather than allowing his men to search for the Jedi, Malak instructed his Admiral, Saul Karath, to destroy the planet city. Karath had been a good and honorable man, but he allowed his fleet to destroy Taris so that not one building over two stories high remained. And needless to say, it didn't work, Revan escaped and slew Malak by his own hand. Now, Governor, I am from Taris, and every Tarisian from that day to this must in their lives answer the question: If I were in Karath's position, would I do the same? And now I answer: I am a better man than Saul Karath; I will not allow this atrocity to take place."

"Inspiring," said Tarkin sardonically, and then to Admiral Motti, "Kill them all." And the transmission ended.

"Shields up! Deploy fighters, now!" ordered Griff. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Captain, do you think I've done right here?"  
Captain Piett smiled sadly, "Sir, today you are hero, tomorrow you will be a legend, and in a thousand years no one will believe Admiral Griff ever existed. It's not a bad way to die."

The klaxons began to blare as the Death Star's turbolaser battery fire smashed into the ventral shielding "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but I got a better idea. Let's kill Tarkin instead."

"Agreed. But how do we take out a station like that?"

"We don't need to take it out entirely, Captain, Order all ships to focus on the Superlaser array. Disable it at all costs!"

And so the battle raged. The Death Star destroyed many ships, but for every two ships it destroyed, another three came out of the void to aid Griff. High Command began to panic as the mid-Rim systems began to lose fleet protection as fleet after fleet jumped to the Alderaan system, almost to a man to help the beleaguered planet. It got so bad that the Emperor was awaken from his sleep and told point blank that if he did not do something, there truly would be civil war without end.

"Coronado has been destroyed!" barked Griff, "All ships, close support field of fire! We almost got 'em, boys and girls!" An array for the superlaser exploded into flame, "That's the last of them! Tarkin isn't blowing up shit today. Now, Interdictors close in and make sure that monstrosity doesn't leave the party! "

Then the transmission from the Emperor came, "All sides cease fire at once!" came the command form the old, disfigured man on the Holonet. And it was done, because Griff ordered that the Rebels be annihilated if they didn't obey. "Much blood has been needlessly spilt today. I am a very old man, a very tired old man, and I have never desired anything but to secure peace and prosperity for my people. Tarkin,"

"Yes, milord," said Tarkin

"You didn't really intend to destroy Alderaan, did you?" coaxed the Emperor

"If it had been your will, then without question, if not then no," answered the Moff in some amount of honesty.

"Then know it was NOT!" the Emperor's sickly yellow eyes seemed to glow for a second upon the word 'NOT.' "Henceforth, you will not destroy so much as a planetoid without my expressed permission. Am I understood?"

"Yes milord," said Tarkin.

"And you, Admiral Griff, you have done well in defending the interests of the Empire," the Emperor spoke even while planning his death, "The Empire needs more men like you, men of character, of conscience, to truly make the New Order a success."

Griff got out of his seat and bent on one knee, "My lord, what of Tarkin? The man is obviously deranged…"

"Tarkin has long been a useful servant and ally of mine. I will deal with him as I see fit, and I alone."

"Yes your majesty. What is your will?" replied Griff, in defeat.

"You will use your troops to occupy Alderaan, until a proper government can be installed there. And I have personally signed the death writ of Bail Organa. See that it is taken care of…immediately."

"But sir, there's much informa…"

"I said immediately, Admiral. Tarkin will put an end to the Rebellion shortly. You have destroyed the superlaser, but his turbolasers should suffice to destroy any rebel threat. Am I making myself clear?"

"Milord, it will be done at once," said Griff, and the image of the Emperor was gone. "Put the Death Star Overbridge back onscreen," and it was done. "Tarkin, we're going to have to play nice, so bring me the Princess." Tarkin complied, complied quickly even, and the Princess was brought to the Bridge.

"Get on your knees," said Griff to Bail Organa and stiffly, he complied.

Griff got out his blaster and shot Bail through the back of the head. Leia screamed out in horror. Griff looked at the view screen, to her and asked "Do you know why I just did that? It's for the same reason I defended your people from that butcher over there. It was the right thing to do."


End file.
